¿Puedes Olvidar? Te haré hacerlo
by Feuerengel Rello
Summary: Ella sintió las descargas eléctricas cruzar por su cuerpo, la abrumadora sensación que invadió su cuerpo, decidió jamás dejarla ir. Al mirarlo no hubo marcha atrás.
1. Chapter 1

**Éste One-Shot toma lugar cuando Edward deja abandonada a Bella. Geniessen.**

La noche era tan cerrada que apenas y podías distinguir a unos pasos de ti la silueta de los objetos. Los destellos de los relámpagos en lo alto del cielo amenazaban con una inminente lluvia.

Bella se removía inquieta en su cama, presa de un sueño que jamás se imaginó tener, un sueño que tuvo noches después de descubrir que su mejor amigo era un hombre lobo.

–_Jake, ¿Qué haces? – La sonrisa del chico era llena de confianza._

– _Te haré olvidarlo Bella, te aseguro que después de esto lo único que desearás será a mí – Jacob Black dio dos pasos, acercándose a ella con un aire extraño._

Ese Jacob era el que había visto antes de saber su secreto. Un Jacob siniestro. Pero algo había cambiado, Bella se encontraba dividida en dos partes: Una lo odiaba ciegamente y aborrecía esa sonrisa llena de sorna. La segunda se sentía demasiado atraída por él, sentía una necesidad sexual tan grande por él, más allá del deseo que sintió por su vampiro.

–_Sólo deja que te enseñe bella, déjate llevar._

_El alto cuerpo de Jake dio otro paso, Bella sintió la pared contra la espalda, no había salida._

_Él agachó el cuerpo y mordió la blanca piel del cuello de Bella, ella sintió una descarga eléctrica azotar su estómago. Él volvió a morder más arriba y más arriba hasta llegar a su oreja, lamió la curvatura de la oreja y el ahogado sonido en la garganta de la chica hizo sonreír más al hombre lobo._

_Él dio un paso atrás y la observó de pies a cabeza, sin escrúpulos. Con una de sus grandes manos tomó la solapa de la playera de Bella y la arrancó sin mucho esfuerzo, besó el vientre de ella y la chica sintió un escalofrío de placer. Jacob gruñó y arrancó el pantalón de la chica._

_Ella miró a su mejor amigo y un deseo salvaje la golpeó como un martillo, encendiendo su cuerpo en llamas, lo único en lo que pudo pensar fue en el torneado abdomen que tenía su amigo, quería morder sus carnosos labios, quería tirar de su cabello mientras él la embestía, todos esos pensamientos asaltaron su mente, haciendo que su deseo aumentara con el contacto de la lengua de Jake en su muslo._

–_Jake… – ella agarró la oscura cabellera del hombre lobo._

–_Bella, estás tan húmeda – Jake lamió la parte interna de su muslo, yendo hacia arriba hasta tocar el elástico de su ropa interior. _

_Ella soltó un gemido cuando los largos dedos tocaron los labios por encima de la tela. _

_Él arrancó la prenda y la tiró a una esquina de la habitación, observó el brillante sexo de su amiga, la miró directo a los ojos._

–_Abre las piernas para mí Bella._

_Ella obedeció y miró a su amigo lamerle la pierna antes de enterrarse entre sus piernas. Ella soltó un grito de placer puro al sentir la caliente lengua de su amigo lamer su clítoris, primero suave y luego con rudeza, los pulgares de Jake abrieron sus labios y lamió la entrada de su sexo. Ella se aferró al oscuro cabello de su amigo mientras gritaba de placer, lo atrajo más y más._

_Ella sintió su cuerpo entero temblar, sentía un espirar tomando velocidad en su vientre a medida que la hábil lengua del hombre lobo iba más profundo. Los gruesos dedos entraron en ella con suavidad, con el pulgar y la lengua masajeó su pequeño botón de placer, alternando texturas._

_Sus dedos bombearon, más fuerte y más rápido, las caderas de la chica encontraron su ritmo, respondiendo a los dedos de él, sintió un rayo de placer azotarle el cuerpo, sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar, el bombeo de los dedos era frenético. Jacob sintió sus dedos ser apretados por el cuello a medida que el orgasmo de la chica tomaba lugar. Sintió la humedad aumentar. Ella gritó de placer cuando terminó._

Bella se despertó en medio de la oscuridad, jadeante y con la frente sudada, sintió cosquillas en el vientre. Sintió el interior de sus muslos empapados. Había sido un sueño.

Se frotó los ojos acostumbrándose a la poca iluminación. Un rayo de luz se abrió paso entre las nubes y se filtró por su ventana. El alto cuerpo estaba parado a unos pasos de su cama, las espesas cejas proyectaban sombras, impidiéndole ver sus ojos. Pero reconocería a esa persona estuviera donde estuviera.

Entonces recuerdos de su sueño de hace un momento la tomaron desprevenida, arrancándole un bajo gemido por el recuerdo real de la sensación. Volvió en sí y entonces notó la oscura mirada de su amigo.

–Jake, ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Yo… escuché que gritabas y pensé que te había sucedido algo, pero… – la voz de Jacob era rasposa y profunda. Tragó saliva.

Ella miró a su amigo y el mismo deseo implacable que había soñado la golpeó, miró las finas líneas que marcaba su abdomen, su fuerte quijada y sus penetrantes ojos, entonces se percató del enorme bulto que había entre sus piernas. Ella se puso de pie, llevaba apenas la parte inferior de su ropa íntima y una playera holgada. El hombre lobo pudo oler la excitación de la chica y gruñó a lo bajo. Sintió la presión aumentar en su zona sur. La había escuchado gemir su nombre, la había visto retorcerse de placer, llamándolo cuando su cuerpo se tensó. Lo había visto todo.

Se acercó a él, miró sus oscuros ojos, llenos de deseo y lujuria. Ella lo besó sin preámbulos.

Jacob se sorprendió por un segundo, pero la tomó de la cintura y la acercó hacia él, la besó con ardor, le lamió el labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para entrar en su boca, exploró todo lo que pudo y sintió el suspiro que soltó ella. Sus lenguas batallaron en una pelea que nadie ganaría, Jake bajó las manos hacia las caderas de bella y la empujó contra su miembro. Ella gimió y mordió el labio inferior del hombre lobo. Ella deslizó una mano, acariciando cada pliegue de piel en el desnudo abdomen de su amigo. Bajó hasta su entrepierna y lo tomó con toda su mano.

Ella abrió los ojos y miró hacia abajo, su amigo tenía un tamaño que ella no se imaginó nunca. Él sonrió y puso la mano por encima de la de ella, comenzó a frotarse mientras la volvía a besar. Ella dio un fuerte apretón a la entrepierna de Jacob y el gruñó audiblemente, frunció el ceño y abrió en dos la playera de Bella, su salvajismo la encendió aún más.

Atacó uno de sus senos, lamió el sonrosado pezón y tomó el otro con la otra mano, ella gimió con fuerza cuando sus dientes lo mordisquearon, trazó círculos y luego pasó al otro, repitiendo los círculos con la lengua. La embistió por encima de la ropa.

Bella desabotonó el pantalón del hombre lobo, él le ayudó y lo dejó a un lado, Bella miró con asombro el apretado miembro de su amigo, tomó los testículos y jugueteó con ellos un momento, quería probarlo.

Bajó el ajustado bóxer y su erección saltó fuera de la tela, miró la humedad que ya había eyaculado y lo tomó con una mano de la base. Se introdujo todo lo que pudo en la boca y comenzó a succionar y lamer, comenzó a bombear con la mano, en sincronía con su boca. Jake gruño y gimió.

–Bella… – gruñó su amigo, puso una mano en la alborotada cabellera de la chica, haciéndole lamer más rápido.

Comenzó a embestir en su boca, Bella pasó los dientes por una de las venas del erguido pene, Jake jadeó ante esa sensación tan fuerte. Ella lo repitió y él embistió con fuerza, Bella acarició el perineo con rudeza, una descarga eléctrica atravesó los testículos del hombre lobo, sintió su abdomen contraerse.

–Bella… detente, me voy a correr – él apretó los puños tratando de contener la descarga, gimió cuando ella mordió la cabeza de su endurecido miembro. Él intento apartarla pero ella se esmeró más, volvió a pasar los dientes por esa sensible vena y Jacob tensó el cuerpo.

Al embestir dentro de su boca sintió sus contracciones a medida que su orgasmo lo arrasaba completamente, jadeó mientras se aferraba al oscuro cabello de Bella. Ella se tragó toda la esencia del hombre lobo y succionó la punta del miembro, se puso de pie y Jake la miró con fuego en los ojos, ella lo besó y se pudo probar a sí mismo, él no tardó en conseguir su dureza nuevamente. Él tiró todas las cosas que había en el escritorio de madera, sintió un deseo incontrolable, quería que ella gritara su nombre a medida que la embistiera, deseaba que ella estrechara su pene, recibiéndolo dentro de ella.

Prácticamente la azotó en la madera, ella sintió una sensación sumamente placentera cuando sus pezones y su piel caliente entraron en contacto con la fría madera. Volteó y miró la enorme erección de su amigo. No imaginó como él podría entrar en ella con ese tamaño.

Jacob introdujo dos dedos en la estrecha cavidad, estaba totalmente empapada, bombeó unas veces antes de introducir otro dedo. Bella contuvo la respiración y se aferró al borde del escritorio.

– ¡Jacob! Es… ¡demasiado! – Su cuerpo se sintió totalmente abrumado por la arrasadora sensación que invadía su cuerpo.

Bella sintió una explosión en su interior, aún más fuerte que la de su sueño, le hizo vibrar el cuerpo entero, el aire le parecía insuficiente a medida que las contracciones de su vagina disminuían de intensidad.

–Te necesito Bella – la voz de Jacob era ronca y áspera.

El deseo que emanaba de los ojos de Jacob de le antojó irresistible a la chica, quién después de escucharlo decir esas palabras gimió en aprobación.

El hombre lobo hizo fricción con la punta de su miembro, frotando su botón de placer, el caliente de la piel de Jake le hizo sentir sensaciones alrededor del cuerpo.

Jacob entró en ella de un solo movimiento, arrancando un grito de éxtasis y placer de la chica. Clavó las uñas en el escritorio y sintió las manos tomar sus caderas con salvajismo.

Jake empujó a Bella hacia sí y embistió, entrando casi por completo en ella. Estaba apretada y caliente.

Bella sintió todo el roce del miembro de Jake, cada centímetro de él, su textura, su grueso, su largo. Se sintió completamente llena, incluso más. Sus caderas se movieron a un ritmo impuesto por él, el hombre lobo tenía el mando.

Él soltó un grito ronco cuando Bella apretó los muslos, entrando más profundo en ella. Las embestidas fueron más rudas, más rápidas, el choque de pieles resonando en la habitación. Jacob la levantó un poco y tomó sus senos en las manos, los masajeó mientras embestía con toda la fuerza de su abdomen. Le dio la vuelta y la espalda de Bella se pegó a la madera. La tomó de la cintura y continuó entrando y saliendo de ella. La chica miró a Jacob, miró cada contracción de su abdomen, endemoniadamente masculino, una gota de sudor caía por su sien, sus ojos oscuros, llenos de pasión y fuego. Su ceño fruncido y su nariz arrugada, la mandíbula tensa y los músculos en tensión. Esa imagen jamás se borraría de su mente.

Sintió las contracciones en su vientre, su espalda se arqueó totalmente mientras Jake embestía con más fuerza.

– ¡Jake! – Ella se sintió desfallecer entre los temblores que recorrían su cuerpo.

– ¡Bella! – Los músculos del abdomen del hombre lobo se contrajeron y descargó todo dentro de ella, embistiendo con cada chorro de semen.

Él se quedó recargado en la mesa y miró a su jadeante amiga. Le dedicó una sonrisa triunfante. Ella lo miró y le devolvió la sonrisa.

**Al final siempre se puede olvidar a alguien, siempre y cuando tengas a la persona adecuada contigo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien, notando los comentarios decidí sacarle provecho a éste One-Shot. Espero les guste. Geniessen.**

Las imágenes y sonidos sin sentido ocupaban la mente de Bella, sumiéndola en el trance de sus sueños, confusos y divagantes. Una silueta se formó a lo lejos, detrás de un fondo color verde y café. Las extrañas formas adquirieron relieves, y tomaron forma, dibujando los densos y viejos árboles del bosque alrededor de su casa. La silueta dejó de distorsionarse. Bella sintió un nudo en el estómago al encontrarse con la nostálgica mirada de oro. La profunda tristeza en su expresión hizo querer vomitar a la humana. El alto y fuerte cuerpo estaba parcialmente volteado, mirándola pero dándole la espalda. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y terminó de darle la espalda, partiendo para jamás regresar.

Bella se despertó exaltada. Se desconcertó un momento al mirar el escritorio frente a su cama. Entonces sintió un aliento caliente rozarle la oreja.

— ¿Estás bien?

La voz le hizo dar un pequeño salto, entonces se encontró con los claros ojos de su amigo, quién le dedicó una amplia sonrisa al ver su expresión.

—Jake…

—Buenos días — la cálida mano le rozó con el dorso la mejilla.

El contacto de su piel se sintió excelente. Entonces fue cuando Bella recordó todo.

Un jadeo de sorpresa emanó de sus labios por el torrente de imágenes y recuerdos, entonces miró el escritorio de nuevo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse profundamente.

La risa de Jake llegó a sus oídos. Bella volteó a ver a su amigo, que miraba el escritorio.

—Fue magnífico. Jamás pude imaginar que… pudiera pasar algún día — Jake miró a los ojos a Bella.

—Yo… no sé qué decir.

Jake se incorporó de inmediato, haciendo retroceder a Bella un poco. Se dio cuenta que llevaba los pantalones puestos.

—Charlie viene, te veré después — acto seguido se inclinó y la besó. En un parpadeo había saltado por la ventana.

El toque en la puerta se hizo presente.

—Espera — Bella se incorporó y revisó que todo estuviera en orden. Recogió unas cosas que habían caído del escritorio la noche anterior.

Un estremecimiento le recorrió la espina. _La Noche Anterior._

Abrió la puerta y su padre le dedicó una sonrisa, llevaba una bandeja con comida.

—Buenos días Bells.

—Buenos días papá.

Inconscientemente Bella le obstruyó el paso a Charlie.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Me dejarás entrar?

— ¿Eh? Ah sí, pasa, lo siento.

Charlie se sentó en la cama y dejó la bandeja a su lado, tomó uno de los platos que tenía un sándwich.

—Pareces distraída hija, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, claro que sí. Es sólo que tengo hambre.

Se sentó al lado de Charlie y tomó su plato, fingió comer con entusiasmo a pesar de su falta de apetito.

La mente de Bella trabajaba a toda máquina. Armó un croquis mental de los sucesos y confirmó sus sospechas por lo menos 4 veces. '_¿Qué demonios?'_

—Sé que no soy un chef, pero debes admitir que éstos me quedaron realmente bien — su padre dijo con humor.

—Sí, están muy bien — Bella le dio otro mordisco a su comida.

La alarma en el reloj de su padre timbró con estridencia.

—Bien, hora de trabajar.

—Papá… ¿A qué hora llegaste anoche? — preguntó Bella con nerviosismo. ¿Los habría escuchado?

—A eso de las… cuatro de la madrugada.

—Vaya… deberían dejarte descansar — agregó antes de que su padre pudiera decir algo más.

Hasta ese entonces Bella se dio cuenta que su padre llevaba el uniforme puesto.

Charlie se terminó el sándwich y se puso de pie.

—Nos vemos Bells, no tardaré — se inclinó y le besó la frente a Bella.

Bella sintió un nudo en el estómago, ese gesto le recordó sobremanera a Edward.

_Edward…_

—Nos vemos papá, cuídate.

Charlie salió de la habitación, dejando a Bella sumida en sus pensamientos.

Una tormenta de emociones y pensamientos se apoderó de la chica, dejándola aturdida. Se llevó una mano al cabello y cerró los ojos. ¿Había traicionado a Edward? No, él la había dejado, y Jacob había estado ahí para ella, siempre dispuesto.

— ¿Lo amo? — se preguntó en voz alta. Pero no supo distinguir si se refería a Edward o a Jake.

Los sucesos con Jacob habían sido demasiado repentinos. Ella no se comportaba de esa manera, ¿Qué había sucedido?

Decidió tomar una ducha con esperanza que eso la hiciera ver de mejor manera las cosas.

* * *

><p>Jacob Black estaba en su habitación jugando con una pequeña pelota. Se sentía totalmente relajado, y su padre Billy lo miraba con extrañeza ante su repentino buen humor.<p>

No pudo evitar sentirse un poco confundido, de todas las cosas de las que creía a Bella capaz, definitivamente "esa" no radicaba en ellas. Incluso la manera en la que se habían desarrollado los sucesos era un misterio. Había pasado, sí. Pero todo demasiado repentino.

Él había estado paseándose, y algún presentimiento le había hecho ir a dar a los alrededores de la casa de Bella. Entonces la había escuchado gritar.

La había escuchado gritar un par de veces antes, pero esos gritos eran distintos. Se había percatado que la patrulla estaba ausente. Había cambiado de forma y se había puesto el pantalón raído, que le quedaba un poco ceñido gracias al crecimiento de sus músculos. Había apresurado su paso al escuchar su nombre ser gritado. Pero la verdad era que su nombre había salido de los labios de Bella por una razón totalmente distinta a la que se había imaginado.

Se había quedado paralizado a unos pasos de la ventana, y no pudo evitar mirar a su amiga retorcerse con una media sonrisa en sus sueños. Lo llamó varias veces, y fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta. Ella estaba soñando que él la hacía sentirse mujer. El mero hecho de imaginarse lo que sería cumplir ese sueño le hizo tensar el abdomen. Poco a poco cayó en ese calor que ganaba terreno, haciéndole arder la piel. Tragó saliva sin saber qué hacer. Se quedó quieto y en silencio, frunció el ceño. Se había percatado de la presión en su bajo vientre, que cada vez aclamaba más atención.

Entonces ella había despertado.

Lanzó de nuevo la pelota a la pared y la atrapó. Se levantó de su cama y entró a la ducha. Iría a visitar a Bella, quería aclarar las cosas.

Una vez fuera se colocó un par de jeans raídos y una playera color olivo oscuro. Salió de su casa y pedaleó la motocicleta, haciéndola rugir. Recorrió todo el camino hasta casa de Bella y se estacionó en los bosques, sabía que si Charlie veía la moto se molestaría con Bella.

Subió ágil por las ramas del árbol frente a la casa y se recargó en el alféizar de la ventana. Esperó paciente cuando escuchó la regadera encendida en el baño. El olor de Bella estaba por todas partes, y a Jacob se le antojó un aroma del que jamás se cansaría.

Recorrió la habitación con la mirada y su mirada se detuvo nuevamente en el escritorio, apretó los dientes y dos pequeños músculos de su mandíbula sobresalieron. Tenía que controlarse, pero le fue muy difícil, volteó la mirada y observó la cama y las sábanas totalmente desordenadas, se dejó caer en el filo de la cama y el olor de Bella flotó hacia él. Pero mucho más concentrado. Era el olor de su excitación.

—Mierda… — se maldijo por perder el control.

Bella entró a la habitación y miró a su hombre lobo sentado en la cama con la cabeza baja.

Él levanto la mirada y Bella se topó con unos ojos de color verde claro, con un matiz oscuro, parecido al que había observado en su mirada la noche anterior. Esos ojos… a Bella la recorrió un escalofrío. Inconscientemente se mordió el labio.

Al hombre lobo no le pasó desapercibido ese gesto. Se puso de pie y se acercó a ella, le retiró el cabello, colocándolo detrás de la oreja.

Deposito un contenido beso en su mejilla. Con todo su control se apartó y aspiró el aire, impregnado del aroma de Bella.

—Hola — dijo después de dar un par de respiros más.

—…Hola Jake.

Jake había estado tan distraído que no había notado que Bella había entrado en apenas una toalla, y tampoco había visto el notable rubor en las mejillas de la chica.

—Oh, lo siento Bella. Regresaré cuando me lo digas — Jake se dirigió a la puerta.

Bella notó el nerviosismo en la voz de Jake. Se hizo a un lado para que el alto cuerpo pudiera pasar.

Se quedó parada en su habitación unos momentos. Entonces procedió a vestirse (muy incómoda a sabiendas de que su amigo poseía un oído certero)

—Pasa.

Jake entró a la habitación con una sonrisa a medias. Se volvió a sentar en la cama y se dejó caer, puso los brazos detrás de la cabeza y cerró los ojos un momento.

Bella observó la imagen pasiva de su amigo, unas ganas de besar sus carnosos labios se apoderaron de ella. No tuvo explicación ante sus repentinas ganas. Pero no fue una sensación como la que había sentido la noche pasada, sino una calidez interna potente que le incitaba a acercarse a su "amigo".

Bella estiró el brazo sin mucha seguridad, con un dedo jaló el cuello de la playera de Jake, quién abrió los ojos y se levantó, obedeciendo al mandato silencioso de la chica.

Se acercó a él y se detuvo a apenas unos milímetros, suficientes para que la oscilación de sus cuerpos al respirar hicieran sus labios rozar.

Bella pudo notar el aroma salvaje y amaderado de su amigo, le resultó inmensamente agradable. Tenía los ojos cerrados, podía sentir el aliento del hombre lobo rozar sus mejillas.

Jake se sintió invadido por el olor de Bella, no resistió a sus impulsos y abarcó lo poco que los separaba. Sintió los labios de ella responder, esa sensación se le antojó increíble. Tomó el largo y castaño cabello entre sus dedos, todavía seguía húmedo por la ducha.

Ambos sintieron esa electricidad recorrer sus cuerpos, pero era un fuego que quemaba distinto al de la noche anterior, éste era pasivo, de una intensidad abrasadora pero sutil.

Bella se acercó más a Jake, empujándolo ligeramente con las palmas de sus manos que yacían en el fuerte pecho del lobo.

Cayó encima de él, Bella se sintió confiada; _"No tengo nada que ocultarle"_ Fue el pensamiento que cruzó por su mente.

Las calientes manos de Jacob pasearon en los muslos de la chica, al llegar a sus caderas la hizo rodar y él quedó encima de ella, pero cargando su peso con los brazos.

Se acercó al cuello de Bella y simplemente aspiró el aroma.

—Tu olor me embriaga — dijo contra su cuello.

Bella buscó con desesperación los labios de Jacob y lo besó con ganas.

El calor que emanaba del cuerpo del hombre lobo era intenso, pero a Bella no le molestaba en absoluto, le hacía sentir la sangre correr y hervir con cada golpe de su corazón latiente.

—Bella… — Jacob dijo en una exhalación.

—Jake…

Bella sintió sensaciones en todo su cuerpo. Electricidad yendo a toda prisa por sus venas. Sintió calor… un calor que su vampiro jamás pudo haberle dado.

Jacob sintió los labios de Bella congelarse de pronto. Se separó un poco y observó la mirada medio ausente de ella.

— ¿Pasa algo?

Los chocolates orbes regresaron a la realidad.

— ¿Eh? No, no. Es sólo que…

Jacob se separó aún más. Bella sintió una punzada de culpa en el estómago.

— ¿Es sólo que qué? — los oscuros ojos del hombre lobo la miraron con intensidad.

—… No me siento lista, eso es todo.

Una amplia pero lamentada sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Jacob.

— ¿Lista? Ayer estuviste mucho más que lista Bella. Dime la verdad.

Bella se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada, no supo qué responder.

Jake tomó el mentón de la chica y le hizo alzar el rostro. Miró directo a sus ojos un rato. Después se acercó con amago de besarla, pero no lo hizo, se quedó a muy poco espacio aun mirándola.

—Lo extrañas — no fue una pregunta.

Jacob miró cómo Bella mordió de nuevo su labio inferior. Esa era su afirmación.

—Vaya… — Jacob se paró y dio unos pasos hacia la ventana.

—Jake… no te vayas.

—Quizás necesites tiempo para reflexionar tú sola. Mira… ayer fue la mejor noche de mi vida… pero no estoy seguro que fueras "tú misma", ¿entiendes?

—Pero…

—No, piénsalo bien. Dime si realmente tuviste la intención, si realmente me deseabas a mí, y no una consolación. Cuando lo sepas, eres bienvenida a decírmelo — dijo con dureza en la voz.

Acto seguido saltó por la ventana y desapareció de la vista de Bella.

Ella se sintió inquieta y culpable. Tenía miedo de que su amigo tuviera razón. _¿Realmente lo quería a él? _ Se preguntó a sí misma

**¿Qué tal? ¿Lo continúo? ¿O mejor lo dejo como One-Shot? Ustedes dirán ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bien, aquí les dejo una pequeña tercera parte, estoy en exámenes y consumen mi tiempo. Geniessen!**

Bella caminó sin apuro por el pasto en el patio trasero de su casa, estaba húmedo por el rocío, el sol estaba oculto detrás de espesas nubes, Bella se acostó el en frío césped y jugó con sus dedos un rato, dándole vueltas a lo que Jake le había dicho, era cierto que se sentía culpable, y confundida, muy confundida.

Sentía un nudo en el estómago cada que recordaba esa noche, jamás había figurado en sus planes hacer… eso.

Observó el oscuro cielo, y la silueta de su vampiro se dibujó, pero ésta vez no sintió aquel hueco que le consumía como solía suceder cuando recordaba a Edward, observó sus brillantes y dorados ojos con toda naturalidad, observó su alineada sonrisa y sus delineados labios, poco a poco, la imagen en su mente comenzó a distorsionarse, los labios de Edward de volvieron carnosos, y su pálida piel se convirtió en una piel bronceada y avellanada. Los dorados ojos se convirtieron en unos café-verde, ocultos bajo unas espesas cejas negras, aquellos ojos intensos la miraron, y ella sintió una calidez en su interior difícil de explicar. Las calientes manos de Jacob la levantaron del suelo y la cargaron.

—Bella… — escuchó en apenas un susurro.

Jacob se apuró a meter el helado cuerpo de la humana en la casa, quién estaba en una especie de coma.

— ¡Bella! — gritó con fuerza a la pálida mujer.

Los púrpuras labios de Bella susurraron un apenas audible "Jake" antes de abrir los ojos, estaba temblando incontrolablemente y tenía el cuerpo totalmente empapado. Jacob sabía que si no entraba en calor rápido sufriría de hipotermia.

La había encontrado tendida en el suelo bajo la intensa y fría lluvia, la había cargado e intentado hacerla reaccionar.

Corrió escaleras arriba con la humana en brazos y se metió al baño, encendió el agua caliente y se metió junto con ella con la ropa puesta.

Bella sintió el impacto de la caliente agua contra su helado cuerpo y le recorrió un estremecimiento por la deliciosa sensación del calor envolviéndola. Poco a poco dejó de temblar, fue entonces consciente que dos fuertes brazos la tenían abrazada, apretándola contra el duro cuerpo del hombre lobo.

— ¿Estás loca? — pero el tono de su voz fue suave, haciendo a la pregunta parecer fuera de lugar.

—Jake… — comenzó a decir Bella.

—No hables — sentenció con el mismo tono.

Se quedaron callados, el único sonido presente fue el del agua impactando contra sus cuerpos.

— ¿Ya lo sabes? — preguntó el hombre lobo.

—Sí.

Se quedaron en silencio de nuevo. Jacob Black esperó pacientemente.

Bella tomó las muñecas del hombre lobo y se dio la vuelta, mirando fijamente a sus intensos ojos.

En vez de pronunciar alguna palabra, lo besó, sin importarle la extraña situación en la que estaban metidos, dejó del lado cualquier incomodidad, cualquier atisbo de vergüenza fue disuelto por el simple hecho de estar con él. Sin más, sabía que lo prefería a él.

Jacob reaccionó al estímulo y volvió a rodear a la humana con los brazos, acercándola a él. El calor de la habitación casi resultaba sofocante, y sin mirar, Jacob disminuyó el agua caliente y abrió la fría, emparejando las temperaturas. La humana sintió la insistencia que aclamaba su no tan amigo ahora. La intensidad de sus labios fue aumentando, y batallaron en una lucha que ninguno ganaría. Las manos de Jake recorrieron la espalda de Bella, llegaron a sus glúteos y los acunó, Bella sintió el sonrojo deslizarse a sus mejillas, pero no se sintió cohibida, sino llena de confianza. Jake la levantó y Bella lo rodeó con las piernas, Jake apoyó a Bella en la pared y ella le quitó la playera, dejando expuesto su abdomen delineado y escultural. Bella le mordió el labio a Jacob y él gruñó en aprobación. La dejó de nuevo en el suelo y le quitó la playera, dejándola con el pantalón y el sujetador. Pero simplemente la necesitaba demasiado, con ayuda de la humana le quitó los pantalones, dejándola en sólo ropa interior, ella le desabrochó los pantalones, él no llevaba ropa interior. La besó y la levantó de nuevo. Bella exhaló en sorpresa al sentir la erección de Jake rozarla justo a su centro. Jacob mordió su cuello y ella gimió de satisfacción.

—Jake… te necesito, ahora.

—Bella…

Sin más que decir, Jacob hizo a un lado la ropa interior de la chica y se enterró en ella con un movimiento, ambos se quedaron mudos ante la sensación tan intensa. Jacob pudo sentir las uñas de Bella clavarse en sus hombros, sus labios rozando su cuello.

—Más —suplicó ella a su oído.

Eso fue todo lo que necesitaba.

Jacob comenzó a mover las caderas a un ritmo pasivo, saliendo completamente y enterrándose tan profundo como podía. Los sonidos que emitía la humana eran amortiguados por el tenso cuello de Jake, quien se reprimía de perder el control e ir demasiado rápido.

Poco a poco ganó velocidad e intensidad, llevándolos a ambos a la deriva. Bella lo besó con ganas, probándolo de una manera total, disfrutando de su existencia. Sabía que Edward jamás podría proporcionarle ese calor, con cada célula de su cuerpo lo sabía.

Jake con la mera fuerza de sus piernas los hizo descender a ambos, quedando Bella a horcajadas encima de él. Jake besó los senos de la humana y ella impuso un ritmo, encontrando las embestidas potentes que el hombre lobo daba. Jake comenzó a tensar las piernas a medida que las paredes de Bella lo apretaban, recibiéndolo.

—Jake… estoy tan cerca — declaró la humana, a medida que se dejaba caer con más fuerza, buscando su liberación.

Bella observó los tendones del cuello del hombre lobo tensarse mientras daba una buena arremetida contra su cuerpo. Lo sintió expandirse y ella no pudo evitar sentirse arrasada por el orgasmo.

Jadeantes y empapados se quedaron un rato en la regadera.

Ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Bella miró a Jake entrar con una muda de ropa nueva y seca. Había saltado desde su ventana y corrido hasta su casa a cambiarse.<p>

— ¿Quieres algo de desayunar? — preguntó Bella mientras sacaba unos pedazos de pizza del refrigerador.

—Claro.

Bella le dio la espalda al hombre lobo, puso unas rebanadas de pizza en el microondas y lo observó girar unos minutos antes de sentir unas calientes manos colocarse en su cintura. Sonrió y volteo para besar los carnosos labios de Jacob.

Un carraspeo los hizo reaccionar y ambos miraron estupefactos la cara no tan alegrada de Charlie.

—Buenos días Jacob — dijo con un tono duro.

—Buenos días Charlie.

—Veo que la estaban pasando bien… Jacob, te importaría dejarnos solos — no había sido una pregunta.

—De acuerdo — dijo antes de observar a los ojos a Bella, y al ver su expresión sonrió ampliamente.

Bella sintió un nudo en su estómago, aún no le había explicado nada a Charlie.

Una vez que Jacob estuvo fuera del alcance de jefe de policía, se acercó a su hija, le hizo un ademán con la mano para que tomara asiento, él hizo lo mismo.

Se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en el respaldo, expectante y paciente.

— ¿Y bien?

—Papá, yo…

Charlie continúo esperando.

—No sé qué quieres que te diga — declaró la humana en defensa.

— ¿Cuándo planeabas decírmelo?

—Es sólo que… recién ocurrió — dijo Bella con las mejillas rojas.

—Hmmm…

Ambos se miraron a los ojos sin decir algo.

—Hija, no pienses mal. El hecho de que estés con Jacob no me molesta en absoluto, lo que me preocupa es que ni siquiera hayas dicho algo sobre el tema.

—Lo siento papá. Como te dije, es tan reciente…

Sin quererlo, a Bella se le inundó la mente de recuerdos, recuerdos totalmente inoportunos en ese momento, recuerdos de cómo su relación "formal" con Jake había nacido. Reprimió un escalofrío que apenas subía por su columna.

Charlie se puso de pie y abrazó a Bella.

—Procura confiar más en mí, ¿quieres? Podrías sorprenderte de mis consejos — sonrió.

—Claro papá.

Se fue a la sala después de colgar su pistola, se acomodó en el sillón y encendió la televisión.

Bella miró la cabellera de la nuca de su padre. Se preguntó cómo hubiese ido la situación si Charlie no fuese su progenitor.

**Espero sus comentarios y que haya sido de su agrado, Auf Wiedersehen!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sí, sé que me tardé un poco. Es tut mir Leid por eso. Espero les guste.**

—Iré a mi habitación — declaró Bella.

—Por supuesto hija — le dijo Charlie con una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa.

Bella subió las escaleras sin apuro alguno, esperando ver al alto cuerpo apiñonado de Jacob. Abrió la puerta y lo vio, recargado a un lado de la ventana, cruzado de brazos y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Verlo sonreír le causó a la chica querer reír de pura alegría.

— ¿Qué tal te fue con Charlie?

Bella entrecerró los ojos y lo miró con sospecha.

Jacob se rió en voz baja.

—Está bien, está bien. Sólo preguntaba por pura cortesía — dejó de reír y le tendió una mano a Bella.

Ella la tomó y sintió un suave jalón, Jacob le dio la vuelta para que la espalda de Bella quedara recargada en su pecho, la rodeó con los brazos y le dio un beso detrás de la oreja, en el cabello.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? — preguntó en voz baja.

—Hace tiempo que no voy a la reserva…

—Quil y Embry se pondrán celosos cuando me vean a mí tomando tu mano.

Bella supo por el tono de su voz que él estaba sonriendo ampliamente, se dio la vuelta y depositó un pequeño beso en los labios del hombre lobo.

— ¿A qué hora vendrás por mí?

—Te recogeré a las 6, ¿te parece bien?

—Por supuesto, entonces te veré a las 6.

Jake se agachó y volvió a besar a Bella.

—Procura no aburrirte sin mí — le sonrío ampliamente y le guiñó un ojo, acto seguido saltó por la ventana y se fue trotando.

La humana bajó las escaleras y se sentó a un lado de su padre, quién la rodeo con los brazos, miraron la tv un momento.

—Papá, Jake pasará por mí a las 6, iremos a la reserva.

—No me estás pidiendo permiso, ¿verdad? — pero su tono fue más burlón que severo.

—Jake me comentó que hacía tiempo no ibas a visitar a Billy.

—Tiene razón… bueno, en ese caso iré con ustedes cuando Jacob venga por ti.

Bella se imaginó a Charlie sentado en el asiento de copiloto, vigilando escrutadoramente a Jacob mientras manejaba. Esa sería una situación bastante incómoda.

Charlie sonrió ampliamente al ver la expresión en cara de Bella, entonces rompió a reír por su pequeña broma.

—Por supuesto que no iré con ustedes, iré en la patrulla o en tu camioneta, puedo ser muchas cosas hija, pero encimoso, no lo creo.

Bella sonrió con un poco de incomodidad, agradeció que su padre no fuera a ir con ellos.

A eso de las 4:45 la chica subió a su cuarto a decidir qué ponerse para ir a la reserva. Removió su ropa un momento, entonces observó la blusa azul que solía gustarle a Edward, sintió una punzada aguda en su estómago. Cerró los ojos un momento y dio un hondo respiro. Siguió buscando hasta encontrar algo decente qué usar.

Charlie estaba esperando escaleras abajo, con unas botas para campo traviesa, unos jeans y una camiseta a cuadros. Con la barba a Bella se le figuró a una leñador cualquiera.

Jacob llegó en el Wolkswagen que había reparado.

—Vaya, puso a andar ese viejo trasto. El chico tiene talento.

—Sí, lo tiene.

Ambos caminaron fuera de la casa y Charlie echó el cerrojo.

Jacob se bajó del auto y saludó a Charlie con una sonrisa y un apretón de manos.

El hombre lobo vestía una playera negra de cuello V, jeans y botas oscuras.

—Diviértanse

Al llegar a la reserva partieron caminos, Charlie fue hacia la casa de Billy y Jacob condujo a un terreno más allá de la casa de Billy. Salieron de la reserva.

Al llegar a una zona boscosa Jacob detuvo el auto y le abrió la puerta a Bella.

— ¿En dónde estamos? —Bella preguntó mirando a los densos árboles.

Jacob no respondió mas sonrió ampliamente. Tomó la delgada mano de Bella y la condujo adentrándose a los árboles.

El sol se ocultaba tras las montañas.

— ¿Sabes? Cuando se es Hombre Lobo tienes demasiada energía nerviosa.

Bella miró a Jake con interrogación.

Él la miró y sonrió mirando hacia el suelo un momento.

—Ya lo verás.

Continuaron caminando hasta llegar a un espacio abierto.

En el centro había un círculo de piedras y ramas secas amontonadas dentro listas para encender.

Bella se rió bajito al mirar las varillas y las bolsas de malvaviscos.

Observó una fachada a medio construir de una cabaña.

—Apenas empecé a contruirla, no me está tomando mucho.

— ¡Genial! Es una excelente idea Jake.

Ella estaba tan ensimismada con el detalle, la cabaña y la sonrisa de Jacob que tardó un poco en darse cuenta que aquél espacio abierto no le era nada desconocido. Sintió su mandíbula tensarse e inconscientemente apretó más la mano de Jake que sostenía.

Jacob la miró y observó en la expresión de Bella una mezcla bizarra de alegría y ¿decepción?

—No te agradó —la voz más profunda y derrotada.

Bella salió de su mente y reaccionó sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza.

—No Jake, por supuesto que me encantó. Ven, vayamos a asar esos bombones — La voz de Bella intentó infundirle ánimos a Jacob, quién después de mirarla un segundo, sonrió ligeramente y caminó con ella.

Ambos se sentaron en la manta que estaba extendida a un lado de la fogata. Su calor se sentía bien en la piel.

— ¿A qué hora preparaste todo ésto?

— Cuando te marqué ya tenía la idea en mente, y la cabaña la empecé hace dos semanas. Cuando aprendí a caminar a dos piernas de nuevo.

La humana miró hacia el cielo, estaba oscuro y las estrellas se cernían pequeñas e inalcanzables. La luna estaba a medio camino de brillar en todo su esplendor.

—Perfecto... —las palabras salieron de los labios de Bella como una exhalación.

—Perfecta — los labios de Jake rozaron la sensible piel de la oreja de la humana.

Ella sintió el calor invadirle las mejillas y volteó a ver al hombre lobo, cuyos orbes oliva la miraban intensamente.

De inmediato supo su intención.

Sus labios recibieron a los del hombre lobo con agradecimiento de distraerla de ese prado, de los recuerdos que evocaban. Quizás, sólo quizás, Jake podría reemplazarlos con recuerdos nuevos.

Se besaron por lo que les pareció una eternidad. No importando que los minutos pareciesen horas, si los segundos flotaban rápido.

A ambos les parecío un momento de intimidad absoluta. Sin desenfreno. Era el gusto enorme de estar junto al otro.

Jake tomó a Bella de la cintura y la sentó encima de ella. Le rodeó con los brazos y ella se aferró a su cuello.

Bella sintió el calor abrasador de Jacob, más que su temperatura, el cariño infinito que sentía por ella y viceversa.

A Bella le pareció el momento más adecuado y cálido de su vida.

Fue entonces que cayó en cuenta que sacrificaría todo por estar con él.

Ambos yacieron en la fresca manta. La fogata se había extinto pero la temperatura corporal de Jacob impedía que Bella sufriera frío.

Ambos miraron las inconmenzurables estrellas, que los miraban con indiferencia esperando a hacer implosión y dar paso a una nueva mancha blanca en el espacio; como el renacimiento del fénix.

Se levantaron después de un rato y se besaron antes de emprender el camino de regreso al Wolkswagen.

Jake condujo despacio por el serpenteante camino.

— ¿Qué tal te la pasaste?

—Increíble — le dedicó una tímida sonrisa.

—Siempre que sonríes así me dan ganas de besarte.

El comentario la tomó con la guardia baja. Se sonrojó y bajó la vista.

Jake sonrió ampliamente al ver su reacción y extendió un brazo para acariciarle la mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

Bella se mordió el labio. No se pudo explicar el fuego interno que ardió en ella, un fuego azul que le pedía a gritos al hombre a un lado. Pero la humana pudo notar que no era deseo, sino el sentimiento de entregarse a él. Que él era el indicado.

Reprimió sus ganas, el pequeño auto no le pareció el lugar indicado

Llegaron a casa de Charlie, la patrulla aún estaba ausente.

Bella tomó la pequeña llave del lugar secreto e invitó a pasar a Jacob.

— ¿Te apetece comer algo? —preguntó por costumbre a pesar de haber visto al enorme chico comer todas esas salchichas.

Jacob se rió y se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina.

Bella se sirvió un vaso con agua y le ofreció uno a Jake.

La humana sintió los nervios punzarle el abdomen. No supo cómo abordarlo a Él.

Miró la cristalina agua y se puso de pie, tomó la mano del hombre lobo y le dio un ligero apretón.

No dijo ninguna palabra y Jacob se puso de pie. Sin mirarlo, lo dirigió escaleras arriba.

Llegaron a la habitación de la humana y cerraron la puerta tras de sí.

— ¿Bella? —preguntó el hombre lobo después de mirar la nuca de la chica por un pequeño rato.

Ella se volteó y lo besó. Se aferró a su cabello y pegó lo más que pudo su cuerpo con el de él.

Jacob por un momento levantó las manos en señal de desconcierto, pero inmediatamente acercó a la humana a él. Sintió el roce de su cuerpo en cada célula.

En un sutil movimiento, Jacob le dio la vuelta, encerrándola entre él y la pared. Se agachó un poco y le tomó los muslos, levantándola del suelo. Ella cernió sus piernas alrededor de él y ella acarició sus fuertes hombros.

Bella se separó un momento y miró los ojos de Jake, de un hermoso color verde olivo. Fue entonces cuando estuvo totalmente segura que él era el indicado, que a él se le iba a entregar devotamente.

Jacob caminó hacia la cama y dejó caer suavemente a la humana. Él se quitó la playera y la dejó a un lado de la cama. Bella hizo lo mismo con la blusa que tenía. El hombre lobo descendió, dejando pequeños besos en la sensible piel de Bella. Ella sintió la delicadeza de su roce, siendo todo un caballero.

Jake se incorporó un poco, mirando a Bella de pies a cabeza, se detuvo en sus ojos y la miró intensamente, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

La humana pudo observar los exquisitos relieves y líneas que marcaban el abdomen de su amigo. Se encontró con sus ojos y no pudo pensar en algo más que en él.

Se incorporó un poco, tomando el cabello oscuro del hombre lobo y lo acercó a ella. Se besaron suavemente, con pasión contenida.

Las fuertes manos de Jacob bajaron hacia el botón del pantalón de Bella, esperando su aprobación. Ella lo miró intensamente y pasó el botón por la ranura, haciendo que botara ligeramente, bajó el cierre y besó de nuevo a Jacob, quién hizo lo mismo con su pantalón.

El hombre lobo mordió ligeramente el labio inferior de Bella y ella estrujó el cabello de Jake.

—Jacob… — susurró a su oído, haciéndole saber que lo necesitaba.

El hombre lobo se quitó las botas y se deshizo de sus pantalones, quedando sólo en un ajustado bóxer.

Bella miró las piernas del hombre lobo, tonificadas y delineadas, los músculos fuertes, que se marcaban con el movimiento del cuerpo. Pudo observar que Jacob estaba perfectamente listo para entrar en ella.

Bella comenzó a bajar sus jeans y Jacob le dio una ayuda. La prenda cayó con un suave ruido al piso. Con delicados besos, trazó su camino por los muslos de la chica. Subió de nuevo y con demanda besó a la humana. Por encima de la tela de la ropa interior frotó la entrada. Jacob gruñó a lo bajo al sentir la humedad de su anticipación.

—Bella, te necesito — Jacob la miró con un semblante un poco siniestro, haciéndole ver como un Jacob anterior, reticente y soberbio.

Bella recordó su sueño, la sonrisa arrogante en cara del chico, su rostro enterrado entre sus piernas…

—Jacob, hazlo ahora — demandó con urgencia.

Jacob besó el vientre de Bella y comenzó a bajar su ropa interior. La humana se sintió desfallecer del deseo que sentía en ese momento. Dejó caer la prenda y se removió el bóxer, haciéndole notar a Bella lo necesitado que estaba del femenino cuerpo.

Jacob se recostó encima, su miembro rozando ligeramente la entrada de la humana.

Bella gimió en aprobación y mordió los labios de Jacob.

Jacob besó el cuello y llevó su mano hacia abajo para cerciorarse de entrar bien en ella. Fue entonces que notaron los ruidos en la salida de la casa.

— ¡Charlie! — dijeron ambos al unísono.

Ambos se movieron a velocidad increíble, Jacob recogió sus cosas, se puso el pantalón como pudo y ni se molestó en tomar su playera.

—Te veré después — dijo antes de besar a Bella con una sonrisa cómplice y salir por la ventana.

Bella puso seguro a su puerta y se colocó el pijama directamente, arrumbando la ropa de la cita en una esquina. Se metió bajo las sábanas como pudo y pretendió estar dormida. De todos modos Charlie no podría entrar en su habitación si quisiera. Escuchó las botas contra el piso de madera y escuchó a su padre subir las escaleras. Miró el reflejo de la luz por debajo de la puerta y supo que Charlie estaba en el umbral de su puerta. Se quedó ahí unos segundos y después pasó a su habitación haciendo menos ruido.

Bella suspiró de alivio cuando el rechinido de la cama de Charlie le hizo saber que se había acostado ya.

La humana se tapó el rostro con las sábanas y casi se echa a reír. No quiso imaginarse qué hubiera pasado si su papá los hubiese escuchado, o visto. Hubiera sido un escenario realmente incómodo, seguido de una charla vergonzosa sobre la protección y que el sexo no debía ser tomado a la ligera. Habría habido muchos silencios incómodos en sus conversaciones. Bella soltó una risita nerviosa, sintiendo todavía el hormigueo de la adrenalina en su vientre.

Se acostó a dormir, esperando que el nerviosismo pasara. Cayó rendida en un santiamén.

* * *

><p>El olor del bosque, humedecido por la noche. Los ruidos de los animales y sus pisadas cuando corrían ante su presencia. El tacto de la tosca madera contra sus sensibles dedos. El matiz hermoso de la noche con su vista aguda. Su olfato aspiró el aire y debajo de toda la naturaleza, la pudo notar a ella. Ese olor delicioso que llenaba su boca y mente de veneno. La humana cuya sangre le hacía perder el control. La humana a la que había abandonado.<p>

Silente como un felino, subió a la ventana en lo alto de la casa. Entró en el oscuro cuarto. No había respirado. La miró intensamente, miró su alborotado cabello, sus labios, su rostro. Recuerdos le vinieron a la mente y sintió una opresión en el pecho. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a abandonarle? Dio un respiro y sus colmillos se desplegaron inmediatamente, el olor húmedo y grotesco del hombre lobo estaba por toda la habitación. Un olor demasiado intenso, como si hubiese pasado demasiados días ahí dentro.

Fue entonces que cayó en cuenta. Había regresado demasiado tarde.

Se sentó en el suelo, derrotado e impotente. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se había entregado a esa pestilente bestia.

—Jake… — el susurro de su humana, simplemente lo derrotó.

Sintió ganas de llorar, se tapó el rostro con las manos, maldiciendo a sus adentros. Inconscientemente se balanceó hacia adelante y hacia atrás, reconfortándose a sí mismo por el dolor que inundaba su ser. Era tan intenso que le secó la garganta y le nubló el juicio. Se frotó los negros ojos, ansiando la sangre de algún animal.

_Tump, tump, tump._

Su mirada inmediatamente fue hacia el cuerpo que yacía en la cama. Se levantó lentamente, como si estuviese esperando que ella lo viera. Se acercó hacia la humana.

—Bella… — le susurró, ansiando con todas sus fuerzas que ella despertara y le dijera que sus especulaciones eran erróneas.

Temeroso de respirar de nuevo, se acuclilló a apenas centímetros del rostro de la humana, quién tenía una diminuta sonrisa dibujada en los labios. Ella se movió, volteando el rostro. El vampiro observó con sus hambrientos ojos el ofrecimiento. El cuello del color de la nieve totalmente expuesto ante él. El veneno, sus colmillos filosos.

Su mandíbula tembló, sus manos apretadas en puños. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se obligó a respirar. El olor de la humana llegó a sus fosas nasales, y el olor a hombre lobo también.

No cabía duda, era un olor tan vivo y tan intenso, tan reciente.

Sintió odio, y desprecio, ira y remordimiento. El dolor que le estrujó el muerto corazón le hizo perder la razón.

Abrió la boca, un pequeño hilillo de veneno se estiró en sus colmillos, como una membrana de anticipación.

—Edward— susurró la humana, y cambió de posición.

El vampiro cerró un poco la mandíbula, sorprendido de lo que acababa de escuchar. Frunció el ceño y sintió ganas de llorar nuevamente. Se mordió el dorso de la mano por la desesperación que sintió.

Frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos con fuerza, se puso de pie y se inclinó. Sus fríos labios besaron la frente caliente de la chica.

Se alejó de la cama sin dejar de mirarla, se detuvo en el alféizar de la ventana.

— ¿Cómo te pude dejar? — pero la pregunta iba dirigida a él.

Saltó de la ventana con apenas un silbido del aire. Se adentró al bosque nuevamente, esperando apaciguar su dolor.

Sabía que no resultaría hasta que estuviera con ella.

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado, no sean tímidos. Sus reviews me dejan saber que la historia sí les está gustando. Les agradecería todos sus comentarios. Nos leemos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aquí les dejo otro fragmento de este Fic. Espero les esté gustando.**

El sol se filtró a través de la ventana abierta, una pequeña brisa enfrió la habitación.

Bella abrió los ojos, pero no se movió ni un centímetro. Tenía una sensación extraña en el cuerpo. Como el temblor que recorre el cuerpo antes de una competencia, los dedos helados, anticipándose a… ¿Qué?

Estiró el cuerpo y sintió la irrigación sanguínea correr. Se sentó en el filo de la cama y se frotó los ojos, dio un bostezo y se encaminó al baño.

Al regresar a su habitación, volvió a sentarse en el filo de la cama, una fría gota de agua le resbalaba por la sien del lado derecho. Un objeto fuera de lugar llamó su atención por el rabillo del ojo.

Miró el pequeño buró y notó el anillo, hecho de plata muy bien tratada, con pequeños relieves dignos de un trabajo maestro. El gran emblema coronando las líneas plateadas.

Era el anillo de Edward.

Lo miró estupefacta, temerosa de tocarlo, como si fuese una sucia jugarreta de su mente. Estiró la mano, cuando estuvo a punto de tocarlo la retiró, como si fuese un animal venenoso.

Se tapó el rostro con las manos. _'Esto no puede ser…'_ Bella se encontró confundida, ¿Por qué siempre que se decidía por algo, colisionaba con otra cosa extraordinaria?

Tomó el anillo y lo apretó en su mano, cerciorándose que fuese real. Lo miró de cerca. Apretó el puño y recargó la barbilla en la mano apretada que contenía el anillo. Ese aroma dulce y embriagador flotó a su nariz y como una vieja costumbre aspiró el aire.

Recuerdos de miradas doradas le inundaron la mente. Una pequeña lágrima cayó en su nudillo derecho.

—Mierda…

* * *

><p>El gigantesco lobo de color café rojizo avanzó a trote ligero, la tierra temblando ante sus fuertes pisadas.<p>

Sam los había convocado de emergencia, diciendo que una amenaza inminente se acercaba cada vez más al pequeño poblado de Forks.

Los enormes lobos se aglomeraron en un círculo al llegar al lugar indicado, todos moviendo las patas y mostrando los dientes al sentir la presencia de su líder cerca.

El imponente lobo negro se presentó, emergiendo de los bosques como una sombra que augura la muerte.

—_Están de regreso —_la potente voz de Sam resonó en la cabeza de todos.

Todos los lobos se movieron inquietos, emitiendo gruñidos y quejidos ante la noticia. Todas las voces comenzaron a hablar, haciendo casi imposible el entendimiento claro.

— _¿Qué es lo que quieren ahora? — _Embry movió la cabeza, enseñando los dientes después de preguntar.

—_No lo sé. _

Hubo un pequeño silencio en la manada.

— _¿Es la familia Cullen? — _La voz de Jacob sonó en cabeza de todos.

Sam lo miró intensamente. Supo perfectamente la consternación que arremetía contra él. Sabía que sentiría una amenaza inminente si el vampiro regresaba por lo suyo.

—_Aún no sé si sea la familia completa, sólo sé que están de vuelta. La casa sigue abandonada y parece no haber signos de que alguien se haya alojado ahí. Pero encontré tres cadáveres de ciervos drenados hasta la última gota._

Los lobos gruñeron, inquietos. Jacob Black pudo sentir la excitación de los demás al pensar el destrozar vampiros.

—_También hay que tener en cuenta las desapariciones en la otra ciudad._

No todos estaban informados, así que al pensar en las noticias recientes y los informes de desapariciones todos se removieron, ansiosos por ir a matar a los fríos.

Se habían dado una serie de desapariciones de jóvenes, ninguno había sido hallado.

—_Estemos atentos a cualquier cosa. Jacob, tú vigila los alrededores de la casa de Bella, si son los Cullen, ten por seguro que pasarán a saludar._

Jacob asintió con la enorme cabeza. Todos los demás fueron asignados a una parte del gigantesco bosque.

* * *

><p>La humana abrió los ojos y los volvió a cerrar por el destello de la luz. Sintió una sensación extraña en el estómago. Había caído dormida de nuevo sin darse cuenta.<p>

Se levantó de la cama y se estiró. Decidió tomar una ducha.

Después de la sensación del agua cayéndole por el cuerpo se sintió mucho mejor. Bajó las escaleras y calentó un poco de comida para desayunar. Encendió el televisor.

Los ojos chocolate se centraron en las noticias relevantes, informando de una nueva desaparición. Se cruzó de brazos, expectante.

"_No hay rastros ni pistas que nos puedan ayudar a determinar quién es el responsable de esto" _

Bella sintió un hueco en el estómago. Sabía que era un vampiro, todo en las noticias le indicaban eso. Lo que le extrañó era que todos los desaparecidos eran jóvenes.

Un pequeño rincón en su mente le dijo que ella sabía la respuesta. Pero no supo con certeza quién o por qué.

Decidió restarle importancia. Subió a su habitación y tomó un pequeño libro. Estaba tan ensimismada en la lectura que los ruidos fuera de su casa le hicieron dar un salto. Se asomó por la ventana y observó al gigante lobo de color marrón rojizo mirarla desde los bosques. El lobo se volvió a ocultar y Bella observó al humano salir trotando con unos shorts de mezclilla y tenis.

Observó el ceño fruncido de Jake y se preguntó qué era lo que le molestaba. El ágil hombre lobo subió por el árbol a un lado de su casa y se aferró al alféizar de la ventana, subió pero no saludó a Bella, mostrando una actitud tosca.

— ¿Qué ocurre Jacob?

El chico ni siquiera se molestó en mirarla, sus fosas nasales se dilataban a medida que olfateaba el aire, oliendo algo imperceptible para un humano.

— ¿Lo dejaste entrar? ¿Después de todo lo que te hizo? — la voz demandante y acusatoria.

Los orbes olivo estaban encendidos y brillantes, producto de la rabia que hacía su cuerpo temblar.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — preguntó a la defensiva la humana.

—No juegues a eso conmigo Bella, el lugar entero apesta a vampiro — la mueca desagradable en su rostro por pronunciar esas palabras.

Bella enarcó las cejas.

— ¿Qué?

La humana sintió un chispazo en su interior. ¿Habían regresado?

—Así es, asumo que tu sanguijuela vino a decirte hola y tú como si nada le dejaste pasar. No puedo creerlo — el hombre lobo caminó de un lado a otro, tratando de controlarse.

— ¿De verdad esa es tu impresión de mí? — Bella se sintió ofendida y enojada —. ¡No puedo creerlo yo!

La expresión del rostro de Jacob se suavizó un poco.

—No, no he visto a ningún Cullen por aquí. Y no, tampoco los he dejado pasar. No puedo creer que hayas venido sólo a culparme de cosas que no han ni siquiera ocurrido.

Jacob dio un paso en dirección a la humana.

—Bella, yo…

—Vete — sentenció.

Jacob abrió y cerró la boca varias veces. Miró el ceño fruncido de su amiga y su posición expectante.

—Lo siento — dijo antes de saltar por la ventana, no sin antes mirarla con arrepentimiento.

La humana estaba tan molesta que azotó la puerta una vez fuera Jacob. Sintió arder sus ojos, no iba a llorar, se lo repitió mentalmente en su trayecto a la cama.

Enterró el rostro en sus manos y respiró hondo tres veces. Levantó la vista y miró el exquisito anillo de Edward. Su mente volvió líquida la pared del cuarto, y por un momento lo vio parado allí, mirándola con esa sonrisa torcida y esos deliciosos ojos de oro líquido. Cerró en puño la mano que sostenía al anillo y sollozó en silencio.

No sabía qué hacer. Su interior estaba desgarrado en dos. Veía una silueta de hombre, una mitad pálida, la otra apiñonada.

—Edward… — susurró.

* * *

><p>Jacob corrió a velocidad máxima, forzando sus músculos a lo máximo, su corazón martilleó contra su pecho, tratando de bombear sangre suficiente a sus arterias. Llegó hasta aquél precipicio, de donde había rescatado a una helada Bella.<p>

Cambió de fase. Se quedó parado allí, en la punta del precipicio. Estaba atardeciendo, el frío aire y la húmeda brisa chocaron contra su cuerpo desnudo, pero pareció ni siquiera notarlo, su cuerpo ardía a una temperatura inhumana.

—Maldita sea — masculló, apretando la mandíbula.

Había vuelto a herirla, parecía un círculo vicioso, del que ni él ni ella podían salir ilesos. Gritó con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones le permitieron, el vaho salió precipitado de su boca, sus músculos se contrajeron ante la rabia. Volvió a cambiar de fase y corrió, bloqueando todo lo que pudo las preguntas continuas de la manada.

* * *

><p>El vampiro observó la fachada de su antigua casa. Descuidada y llena de hierbas y pasto a la altura de la cintura. Su celular vibró en su bolsillo. Lo ignoró y de un salto llegó a una de las terrazas. Entró a la casa, olía a polvo y madera. Tocó la madera de la pared como si le pudiera hablar.<p>

Aspiró el aire con fuerza.

Sus ojos ahora eran de un vivo dorado; de oro sólido y frío.

Tragó saliva, sus labios entreabiertos. Frunció el ceño con fuerza, por un momento la vio, pudo tocar su pelo café, pudo oler su expuesto cuello, sentir su cálida piel bajo las heladas yemas, mirarla sin poder leer su mente.

Dio un puñetazo en la pared, haciendo un hueco en la pared. Se sintió quebrar por un segundo y se dejó deslizar por la pared. Sollozó un momento, la casa retornó sus ecos de sufrimiento.

Tenía que recuperarla. Tenía que hacerlo.

O morir.

* * *

><p>Jacob corrió a casa de Bella, la noche estaba cerrada. Sentía un hueco en el estómago, tragó saliva intentando disiparlo. Tenía que disculparse, había cometido un error grande al dar por sentado acusaciones sin fundamento. Su temperamento había ganado.<p>

Miró la ventana de Bella, estaba cerrada. Quizás, sólo quizás, estaba destrabada.

Saltó con agilidad y miró hacia adentro, no pudo ver más allá del escritorio y el ropero.

Tomó el marco de la ventana y ésta se deslizó sin esfuerzo. Sintió un alivio tremendo. Esperaba verla dormir, y pedirle perdón por la mañana. Pero en vez de estar dormida, estaba sentada en el filo de la cama con la frente pegada a los nudillos, estaba llorando.

—Bella — susurró.

La humana volteó rápidamente y tragó saliva. Apretó algo entre sus manos y se puso de pie.

—Jake… ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Yo…

La humana miró su prominente manzana de adán bajar y subir. Tenía entreabiertos los labios, como si estuviera a punto de decir algo. En vez de eso se acercó a ella. Se detuvo a medio paso.

La abrazó fuerte entre sus brazos.

—Perdóname, he sido un estúpido. Lo siento Bella — susurró a su oído.

Bella sintió un alivio correr en su sistema, sus brazos rodearon el caliente cuerpo de Jacob, inhaló su aroma, esperando que eso resolviera el conflicto en su interior. No había visto a Edward, pero su anillo era prueba de que habían regresado los Cullen. Quizás podría visitar su antigua casa. Un sentimiento que casi rayaba en lo ridículo le hacía pensar que llegaría a esa casa conocida y vería a Alice recibirla con entusiasmo, a Jasper sonreírle con esa manera suya. Emmet y Rosalie, Esme y Carlisle, pero la figura importante de su ensoñación era ese vampiro de pelo cobrizo y alborotado.

Apretó más fuerte a Jacob, sintió un nudo en la garganta.

Jacob acarició su espalda, reconfortándola. La tomó de los hombros y la separó suavemente. La miró a los ojos y le retiró el cabello del rostro. Su pulgar acarició su mejilla izquierda, recorrió la línea de la mandíbula y rozó su labio inferior. La mirada de Jacob se volvió brillante, su mano tomó un lado del níveo cuello y la besó. Tomó el café cabello entre sus dedos. La humana tomó el cuello de Jacob con ambas manos y le devolvió el beso. Esperó poder olvidarse de todo por un momento. Jacob la abrazó sin dejar de besarla. La levantó del suelo y se sentó en la cama con ella encima. Mordió su labio inferior y ella le tironeó el cabello. Ninguno pudo pensar en otra cosa más que en ellos mismos.

Bella empujó a Jacob y haló de su playera. Jacob levantó un poco el cuerpo y se pasó la playera por la cabeza. Jacob le dio la vuelta a la humana, desabotonó su blusa, besó la expuesta piel. Bella sintió demasiada necesidad. El caliente aliento de Jacob casi le quemaba la piel. No podía contenerse.

—Jacob — le demandó.

El hombre lobo desabotonó el pantalón de Bella, lo tiró hacia abajo junto con su ropa interior. Lo dejó a un lado.

—Abre las piernas Bella.

La humana sintió un deseo primitivo inundarle la sangre. Recordó su sueño, la razón por la que estaban allí, haciendo esto. Recordó la penetrante y ardiente mirada de ese Jacob retorcido y siniestro, esa irresistible sonrisa. Obedeció sin rechistar.

Jacob depositó rápidos besos en el muslo interno, por un momento se encontró con la mirada chocolate, llena de fuego y deseo. No la haría esperar.

Enterró el rostro entre sus piernas y a Bella se le escapó un grito de puro placer. Gimió entrecortadamente a medida que el hombre lobo lamía su intimidad, trazó círculos en su pequeño botón de placer, haciendo que sus piernas temblaran incontrolablemente. Estaba tan cerca…

—No te contengas Bella. Córrete.

El tono imperativo fue todo lo que necesitó. Sintió su vista ennegrecerse, miles de ondas atravesaron su cuerpo, llenando su sangre de endorfinas, el placer le hizo vibrar, su respiración entrecortada, apretó las sábanas entre sus dedos.

Jacob miró el clímax de la humana, le pareció fascinante. Su urgencia por ella era incontenible.

—Bella, te necesito.

Se quitó los jeans, no llevaba bóxer.

Bella miró a su amigo, nunca se hartaría de saber el efecto que le causaba. Jacob se acomodó entre sus piernas. La besó y empujó hasta entrar casi por completo. La espalda de ella se tensó de inmediato, Jake frunció el ceño ante la sensación tan intensa. Empujó de nuevo, saliendo y entrando casi por completo.

—Bella — jadeó.

Sintió las uñas clavarse en sus hombros, empujándole para que fuera más rápido. Le besó el cuello y empujó más fuerte y más rápido.

Bella sintió demasiado calor en su cuerpo, la electricidad cruzó por su cuerpo miles de veces, haciéndole acercarse más y más al abismo. Jacob entró profundo y sintió el centro apretarlo firme, jadeó manteniendo el ritmo. Estaba a punto de dejarse ir.

— ¡Jacob! Voy a… — Bella pegó la frente en su hombro.

El hombre lobo gruñó, sintió las repetidas contracciones apretarlo más fuerte. Embistió tres veces más y su orgasmo llegó, haciéndole embestir con la salida de su éxtasis. Las contracciones dentro de ella lo vaciaron completamente. Enterró su rostro en el níveo cuelo y exhaló con fuerza. Se dejó recargar pero cargó parte de su peso con los brazos.

—Nunca te dejaré ir — el hombre lobo susurró contra su piel.

Bella lo abrazó con fuerza. Pero recordó aquella sensación que tuvo la noche que Charlie los había interrumpido. De que podía entregarse a él sin desconfianza. No había tenido esa sensación esta noche.

**¿Qué tal? Necesito que me comenten, de no ser así doy por sentado que no les está gustando, o que no capta su interés lo suficiente. Nos leemos pronto.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Geniessen!**

Edward se quedó parado en la rama de un alto pino, observándolo todo desde la altitud, miró a Bella y a Jacob dormidos en la estrecha cama, el enorme cuerpo de Jacob cubría tanto que Bella casi tuvo que subirse en él. Miró las pequeñas gotas de sudor en su frente, el hombre lobo ardía a unos 40 C°

Detestó enormemente tener que mirarlo a él en su cama. Pero todo era su culpa. Se tragó toda la ponzoña que había acumulado y apartó la vista. Frunció el ceño. Se dedicó a esperar.

Estaba tan ensimismado en sus ensoñaciones de vigía que apenas notó cómo el hombre lobo se iba.

Se paró y se balanceó en el pino. Tomó impulso y brincó, abarcando una gran distancia. Aterrizó en el árbol frente a la ventana de Bella. Aún estaba amparado bajo las sombras de la noche. Entró a la habitación con un sonido hueco. Aspiró el aire y arrugó la nariz por instinto, pero debajo del hedor estaba en delicioso perfume de la humana.

La miró dormir por unas respiraciones. Se sentó a un lado de ella y le tocó la frente, estaba caliente. Su helada mano pareció apaciguar un poco su calor y sonrió ligeramente. Edward hizo lo mismo. Sus dorados orbes se dirigieron a la mano de Bella, que tenía la mano cerrada fuerte en un puño. Con toda la delicadeza que pudo, movió ligeramente sus dedos. Sintió un alivio enorme en el pecho al ver su anillo.

Miró la apaciguada expresión de la humana, quién dormía profundamente. Se agachó y le besó la frente. Se levantó de la cama y se sentó a un lado, esperando a que ella despertara.

* * *

><p>Jacob corrió a cuatro patas, los murmullos incesantes de la manada inundaron su mente, bloqueó con todas sus ganas cualquier recuerdo impropio de compartir. Llegaron a un punto de reunión, los lobos movieron inquietos las patas, enseñando los dientes y bufando.<p>

— _¿Qué haremos con el vampiro, Sam?_

—_Aún no lo sé, por el olor puedo determinar que sólo es uno. Los Cullens no han regresado, sólo ha venido el hijo mayor del doctor._

Todos los lobos gruñeron, angustiados e influenciados por los sentimientos bullentes de Jacob. Pronto todos fueron contagiados con ira, abatimiento e inseguridad.

—_Debemos matarlo _— sentenció Jacob Black.

—_Tenemos que respetar el tratado, Jacob. Ellos no lo han violado y nosotros no lo haremos. _

—_Al carajo el tratado, están invadiéndonos poco a poco._

—_Es una orden._

La imponente voz resonó en mente de todos. Jacob bajó las orejas y chilló, reconociendo a la autoridad del macho alfa.

Jacob se sintió completamente humillado e impotente, pero algo profundo le hizo vibrar los tendones, la hirviente sangre de sus antepasados. Los recuerdos de cómo había rechazado ser el Alfa. Él era el Alfa por derecho y ascendencia.

—_No, no más Sam. Soy el nieto de Ephraim Black, no obedezco órdenes de ti, o de nadie. _

El enorme lobo gruñó y su pelaje se erizó, ocupó toda su altitud y mostró la hilera de mortales dientes. Abandonó a toda prisa el lugar, con un solo pensamiento en mente. Pudo escuchar un último "¡Jacob!" antes del silencio total.

* * *

><p>Pequeños rayos de luz se filtraron a través de la ventana. La temperatura aumentó un centígrado. Poco a poco el bosque despertó, arrojando ruidos de pequeños animales y el murmullo incesante de las ramas.<p>

Edward notó el cambio de respiración. Tragó saliva, se sintió nervioso. Miró con infinito detalle los ligeros movimientos, cómo la humana se desperezó y comenzó a abrir los ojos, las pestañas se movieron. Edward se quedó quieto como una piedra.

Bella se incorporó lentamente, bostezó y sintió el cuerpo relajado y algo cansado por el sexo. Se pasó los dedos por el cabello. Sintió un escalofrío extraño recorrerle la espalda, por mero instinto volteó ligeramente hacia la izquierda. Se quedó muda y estupefacta.

Edward se encontró con la mirada chocolate, sintió una inmensa pena correr por su frío cuerpo. Sonrió con lamento.

Bella miró la lamentada expresión de Edward, no encontró su voz, y su cerebro había dejado de trabajar. Abrió los labios, como si fuese a decir algo, los cerró y tragó saliva. Se movió unos centímetros. La nostalgia, la derrota, el dolor, el alivio, la adrenalina, todo eso sintió, observó los orbes de oro líquido. Lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, se arrastró fuera de la cama en dirección al vampiro.

Edward se incorporó y recibió a la humana con brazos abiertos. La apretó contra su duro cuerpo, deseó poder expresarle su arrepentimiento, su dolor, lo mucho que lo torturaba haberle hecho daño. Pegó la frente a la oscura cabellera, sonrió a medias, sintió ganas de llorar. Si fuese humano, estaría sollozando en silencio.

Bella apretó muy fuerte el masculino cuerpo, cerciorándose de que fuese real, como el anillo. Aspiró el delicioso y dulce aroma de Edward, hasta entonces cayó en cuenta de cuánto lo había echado de menos, y cayó sobre ella como plomo. Sollozó con fuerza contra la camisa azul marino. Sus sollozos cesaron y miró hacia arriba. Se encontró con la dorada mirada que le hacía derretirse por dentro. Edward le sonrió. Le besó la frente y volvió a apretarla fuerte contra él.

Después de unos instantes se separaron apenas lo suficiente para mirarse.

—Bella… yo… no encuentro palabras suficientes para decirte cuánto lo siento. Perdóname.

Bella observó la derrotada mirada de Edward, le hizo encoger el corazón, como si le dieran un puñetazo en el estómago. Sabía que por más daño que él le hiciera, siempre lo perdonaría. No podía mantenerse enojada con él, simplemente no podía. En su interior una pequeña llama azul que apenas había permanecido encendida comenzó a arder con intensidad, incinerando el dolor y la nostalgia. Se paró de puntas y llevó sus manos al níveo cuello. Edward la miró intensamente, gruñó a lo bajo y sus fuertes brazos la rodearon, se acercaron lentamente, como su primer beso, Edward se inclinó hacia adelante. Olió el perfume que desprendía el oscuro cabello con cada movimiento. Sus labios apenas se rozaron, a punto de unirse completamente.

Edward se separó abruptamente, desconcertando a la humana, observó la alarma en su mirada e inmediatamente se preocupó.

—Jacob viene, quédate aquí.

Antes de que pudiera moverse, Bella le tomó la muñeca. Edward descifró en su mirada el miedo a que no regresara.

—Regresaré, te lo prometo — se acercó y le besó la frente antes de saltar por la ventana.

Bella se quedó soldada al suelo. Jacob y Edward se iban a encontrar, y uno de ellos dos no regresaría. Sintió las manos heladas y un sudor frío le recorrió la columna.

Jacob estaba corriendo demasiado rápido, los árboles se abrieron dejando ver el espacio plano atrás de la casa de Bella. Entonces lo vio. Estaba en una posición defensiva.

—Jacob, esta no es la manera de resolver las cosas.

—_Oh, claro que lo es. La lastimaste una vez, no dejaré que lo hagas de nuevo, esta vez me aseguraré de matarte._

Las palabras sonaron fuerte en la mente de Edward. El vampiro supo que no habría manera de razonar con él. Se preparó en su lugar y calculó el movimiento de Jacob, en su mente vislumbró miles de estrategias de ataque, una y otra vez. Cuando se decidió por una el lobo brincó hacia él, Edward se escurrió en la poca altura que había dejado el lobo del suelo y lo embistió desde abajo, proyectándolo varios metros a un lado.

—Jacob, ¿qué no piensas que haciendo esto la lastimarías más? Nos necesita.

—_Ella estaba al fin olvidándote, yo la ayudé a superarte. ¿Entonces se te ocurre regresar? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Todo estaba bien! _— El lobo mostró los dientes y rascó la tierra debajo de sus patas, gruñó con mucha fuerza —. _Te mataré, y entonces haré que te olvide para siempre._

El lobo volvió a impulsarse, corrió en diagonal hacia Edward, quién ya se había preparado, el lobo cambió de movimiento en el último momento y embistió a Edward, sus fauces se cerraron varias veces, intentando morderlo, Edward logró evitar las fuertes mordidas, puso el antebrazo en el cuello del lobo para frenarlo un poco. Le rodeó el cuello y lo lanzó hacia atrás, se impulsó y golpeó a Jacob en el aire, aturdiéndolo y haciéndolo chillar.

Jacob cayó de costado contra el suelo y volvió a incorporarse, gruñendo agudo. Una vez más, se abalanzó contra el vampiro. Edward lo espero, pero una brisa le llenó los pulmones, volteó por una fracción de segundo y miró la aterrorizada mirada de Bella, quien volvía a tener lágrimas en los ojos. Si lastimaba a Jacob, la lastimaría a ella. Volteó y observó el salto que dio el enorme lobo, quién se aproximaba con las fauces abiertas. Soportaría el dolor, soportaría todo por ella. El choque contra su cuerpo lo tiró al suelo y lo arrastró, el lobo lo pisó con las enormes patas y clavó las garras. Abrió las fauces y mordió fuerte su hombro, sintió el dolor arrasar su mente, un sonido grotesco llegó a sus oídos y su brazo fue separado del cuerpo. Gruñó y gimió en dolor. Mostró los dientes pero no se movió.

— ¡Jacob! ¡Jacob! ¡Detente! ¡Por favor! — la femenina voz llegó a oídos de ambos.

Las orejas del lobo apuntaron hacia atrás. Jacob le gruñó en la cara a Edward, estaba abriendo de nuevo las fauces cuando Bella se tiró encima del cuerpo de Edward. Lloraba, pero la fuerza en su mirada era bastante. Miró al enorme lobo directo a los ojos.

— ¿Cómo pudiste…? — miró el demacrad rostro de Edward, el daño que había hecho la mordida —. Eres…

El enorme lobo miró como la humana apretó los dientes, mostrándola la ira contenida que bullía dentro de ella. Poco a poco su propio enojo fue extinguiéndose, siendo aplastado por la culpa, le había lastimado más que el vampiro cuando se había ido.

—No quiero volver a verte — sentenció —. Vete…

Bella miró el rostro de Edward, unas ojeras negras se habían hecho bajo sus ojos, que no brillaban con la misma intensidad. El brazo estaba a unos metros a un lado. Bella corrió y lo trajo de vuelta, sintiéndose impotente y nada útil.

—Edward… — susurró, mientras más lágrimas inundaban sus ojos.

Escuchó un silbido en el aire y un cambio ligero. Volteó y miró a Jacob, estaba desnudo, pero eso ni siquiera le importo.

—Bella, nosotros estábamos bien sin él. Déjame hacerte feliz, que vivas una vida normal, déjame…

— ¡Vete! — gritó, lo miró a los ojos, se acercó a él y lo empujó. Jacob estaba tan vulnerable que la humana logró moverlo medio paso —. No te perdonaré por esto Jacob. Yo… ¡Vete de aquí!

Las palabras entraron en él como una hoja ardiente, hondo y caliente. Sus palabras fueron corrosivas, quemando todo dentro de él. Haciendo añicos cualquier posibilidad que pudo haber tenido con ella. Sintió su cuerpo arder, perdiendo la cordura. Su expresión se volvió una máscara de pena y desgracia, después sonrió con verdadera sorna. Pero Bella ya se había dado la vuelta, atendiendo al moribundo vampiro.

Edward leyó los pensamientos de Jacob, estaban hechos un verdadero caos, casi imposibles de descifrar. Con un impulso se puso de pie, poniendo a Bella detrás de él.

Las pesadas respiraciones de Edward y su cuerpo encorvado de dolor le importó nada al hombre lobo, pero dirigió la mirada al rostro de Bella. Su frente estaba arrugada, su boca en una mueca de preocupación, pero su mirada, completamente derrotada y llena de miedo y preocupación fue lo que le hizo darse cuenta de lo mal que había hecho. Quizás, sólo quizás era mejor retirarse, todo por no causarle más pena. Su cuerpo tembló, dando paso al enorme lobo. Miró a Bella, que ni siquiera se molestó en verlo, estaba mirando el perfil de Edward. Bajó las orejas y se dio la vuelta. Comenzó a correr con toda la fuerza que era capaz de evocar y desapareció entre los árboles, esperando que el hueco en su pecho desapareciera.

Edward miró al lobo alejarse, cerciorándose de que no regresara. Las piernas le fallaron y cayó de espaldas contra el suelo. Cada vez se sentía más débil. El dolor era desgarrador, y su sed era tremenda.

Bella miró el brazo cercenado del vampiro. Su mirada oscura y agónica. No sabía qué hacer. Tomó el brazo y le arrancó la camisa al vampiro, se las arregló para atárselo de nuevo al cuerpo.

—Bella… — susurró con la voz rasposa.

La humana sintió los ojos picarle, estaba a punto de llorar cuando un sentimiento visceral le recorrió el cuerpo. Miró la oscura y penetrante mirada del vampiro, que hace unos minutos era de un hermoso dorado.

—Muérdeme.

Un brillo inusual ardió por un segundo en los ojos de Edward, pero inmediatamente apartó la vista.

—No.

—Edward, es lo único que puede ayudarte. Muérdeme.

El vampiro hizo una mueca y miró hacia otro lado.

—No sé si pueda contenerme, no esta vez.

—Lo hiciste una vez, confío en ti. Hazlo.

Bella notó algo de decisión en su mirada, pero mermó casi de inmediato.

—No puedo — Edward cerró los ojos con fuerza.

La humana buscó con desesperación algo punzante. Miró y rebuscó en el suelo, encontró un pedazo de madera, áspero y puntiagudo. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre Edward, acercó el pedazo de madera a su cuello y con un movimiento rápido se hizo una cortada. De la fina línea brotaron los hilillos de sangre caliente.

Edward abrió los ojos con hambre, gruñó a lo bajo por el embriagante olor de su sangre. Sintió los colmillos filosos punzarle la lengua. Sus manos tomaron con fuerza los hombros de Bella. Abrió la boca, emitiendo sonidos entrecortados de necesidad. Jadeos por el deseo de beber su sangre. Se acercó a la herida y lamió la longitud de la misma, la sangre inundó sus sentidos, el sabor enervante pareció hacerle recobrar fuerzas, la sanación de su brazo acelerarse una mínima parte.

Bella estaba totalmente quieta, jadeando por la adrenalina, tenía el cuerpo frío y expectante, totalmente alerta. Había sentido una descarga eléctrica al momento en que Edward había lamido la herida. Los dos se habían quedado tan quietos que cuando sintió los colmillos hundirse en su piel gritó.

Edward sintió la suave piel desgarrarse contra los dientes. Cuidó de no rasgar la carótida, la sangre llenó su boca, lo llenó de energía, una energía incomparable, más potente que cualquier droga. Sus sentidos se volvieron inhumanamente agudos de nuevo. Las ojeras desaparecieron, su mirada se volvió de un color extraño, ni dorado ni rojo, como las hojas de otoño a la luz del sol, con pequeños destellos anaranjados, dorados y rojos. Su brazo cobró sensibilidad, adhiriéndose a su cuerpo nuevamente, todo en apenas unos segundos. Pero el sabor de la sangre lo estaba volviendo loco, haciéndole despertar toda clase de necesidad primitiva, la necesidad de alimentarse, la necesidad por ella, todo colisionando en su mente.

Bella estaba inmóvil, sintiendo el drenar de su sangre. La sensación era dolorosa al inicio, pero fue mermando hasta convertirse en algo totalmente desconocido, una sensación que disparaba su cuerpo, inyectando adrenalina en su torrente. Se aferró al cabello de Edward, gimió por esa sensación tan arrebatadora, de saber que una parte de ella ahora residía en el vampiro. Jadeó por la intensidad de las sensaciones que cruzaron por su cuerpo.

Edward tomó el cabello color chocolate. Con un esfuerzo enorme separó la boca del cuello, había tenido cuidado de no inyectar ponzoña. Jadeó, anhelando volver a enterrar los dientes en la herida, volver a probarla. Se hizo hacia atrás y miró el rostro de la humana, tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba con pesadez. Los abrió y se encontró con su mirada de color otoño. Ambos ardían con un fuego arrasador, deseosos de continuar con ello. Edward se levantó, cargando a Bella y ayudándola a incorporarse.

En el momento en que los pies de Bella tocaron el suelo, su mundo comenzó a dar vueltas, sintió la vista oscurecerse y perdió el equilibrio. Los fuertes brazos la tomaron. Sintió un cambio en el aire y sintió su mullida cama bajo la espalda.

—Edward — dijo mientras cerraba los ojos.

—Aquí estoy, no me iré.

—Bésame.

El peso en la cama cambió, sintió el suave cosquilleo en las mejillas, producto del aliento del vampiro. Con una mano tentó hasta llegar a su cuello, lo acercó y unió sus labios con los de él. Sabían a su sangre.

Fue entonces que perdió la conciencia.

**Quise agregar más intensidad al asunto. Espero les haya gustado.**

**P.D. Advierto que manejaré a los vampiros un poco más a mi gusto, espero y comprendan (es para dejarles mejor sabor de boca) Nos leemos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Es corto, he sufrido un bloqueo que parece no mermar .-. Espero entiendad**

El toque en su puerta la trajo de nuevo a su realidad. Carraspeó un poco por la sensación de sequedad en la garganta. Al voltear a ver la puerta notó una ligera punzada en el cuello. Inmediatamente levantó los dedos y se palpó, tenía un curita. Decidió dejarlo para después y se levantó.

— ¿Bella? — la voz de Charlie denotaba preocupación.

—Voy — contestó. Antes de abrir la puerta echó un vistazo a su habitación.

Tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo giró, no logró pensar en qué decir para explicarse.

—Bella, por fin. Te tocado la puerta tres veces, estaba pensando seriamente en derribarla. ¿Qué ha sucedido?

—No… no dormí en toda la noche, tuve pesadillas.

Su papá estiró los labios en una fina línea, denotando su disgusto. Inmediatamente dejó el tema. Las pesadillas siempre eran mal augurio.

—Billy llamó.

'_Mierda'_

— ¿Te dijo que lo fueras a ver? — preguntó lo más calmada que pudo.

—No, Jacob desapareció. Billy dice que lo escuchó entrar a casa hecho una furia, y saltó por la ventana. Ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra. ¿Te comentó si tenía planeado irse?

Bella tragó saliva y miró al suelo un segundo, sintió una aguja comenzar a penetrar en su estómago.

—No, no me ha dicho nada. Qué extraño.

Charlie la miró con el ceño fruncido, entonces su expresión cambió a preocupación y la abrazó con fuerza.

— ¡Bella! ¿Por qué lloras? — su padre le acarició el cabello con torpeza, incómodo por no saber cómo consolarla.

La humana ni se había dado cuenta, maldijo a las lágrimas que solían delatarla siempre.

—No va a volver papá… — entonces se soltó a llorar y se aferró a la camisa de Charlie, buscando alguna clase de soporte para lo que sus palabras implicaban.

Charlie se sentó y la sostuvo contra él, dejando que se desahogara. Le susurró cosas y me pasó la mano por el cabello una y otra vez, le frotó la espalda reconfortándola sin éxito.

En un momento Bella se quedó en punto muerto, dejó de llorar y dejó de pensar, de esa manera le dolía menos. Recordó perfectamente lúcido lo que había acontecido, no sabía cuántas horas había dormido, pero estaba muy segura de que nada había sido producto de su imaginación. Una pequeña parte de ella anhelaba que nada de eso fuese real.

'_¡Vete!'_

Bella sollozó con fuerza de nuevo. Jacob jamás regresaría, lo había lastimado demasiado. Le había dicho que no lo quería ver. Había matado cualquier posibilidad de continuar siendo amigos. Ahora Jacob la vería como una completa desconocida, incapaz de perdonarla. Ella era un monstruo.

La humana supo que ella misma no podría perdonarse.

Después de muchos minutos, Charlie recostó a su hija en la cama. Había caído dormida mientras lloraba. Le dolió enormemente verla de esa manera. Le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar, miró las moradas ojeras, y los labios un poco pálidos. Se recargó en sus nudillos, intentando idear algo que pudiera hacerla sentir mejor. Volvió a mirarla y frunció el entrecejo, no tenía ni idea de qué había sucedido, pero todo le indicaba que ella y Jacob habían tenido una pelea muy fuerte.

La tapó con el cobertor y salió de la habitación con la frente arrugada de preocupación.

* * *

><p>Edward entró a la habitación y la observó. Sintió un enorme disgusto, el rompimiento con Jacob le había afectado más de lo que él pensaba. Era de esperarse, pero no estaba preparado para verla tan destrozada. Se maldijo nuevamente, él era el responsable de su desgracia, y era tan egoísta que no había encontrado la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para mantenerse lejos. Su regreso había empeorado las cosas.<p>

Desechó el pensamiento de irse de nuevo, ahora lo necesitaba más que nunca, aunque tuvo en claro que no sería capaz de unir todos los pedazos rotos de su flagelado ser. Se quedaría con ella, sufriría por ella, haría cualquier cosa para hacerla feliz, aunque implicara su sufrimiento propio.

Se sentó a su lado y le acarició el cabello, se recargó en la cabecera de la cama y le puso el dorso de la mano en la mejilla. Ella se removió un poco y se recargó en su abdomen, le rodeó el cuerpo.

—Edward… — murmuró apenas.

Él sonrió y una de las comisuras se curvó hacia arriba. Aspiró su dulce aroma y le acarició el cabello. Estaría siempre con ella.

Bella despertó poco a poco, sintió el movimiento de la respiración de Edward, que estaba debajo de ella. La tenía rodeada con los brazos. Bella levantó el rostro y se topó con ese hermoso color de ojos, su mirada era cálida y mesmerizadora.

—Buenos días — la sonrisa de Edward le derritió por dentro.

—Hola — Bella tomó una de las heladas manos y entrecruzó los dedos con los de él.

— ¿Dormiste bien?

—Sí… ¿Qué hora es? — volteó a ver la ventana, calculó que sería mediodía, pero no estaba segura.

—Son casi las cinco de la tarde.

— ¿Qué? — respondió con exaltación. Se incorporó y se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas.

—Sí, haz dormido casi un día completo, no te culpo, han sucedido demasiadas cosas.

Bella se frotó el rostro con la mano. El torrente de recuerdos entonces le hizo caer en cuenta.

Edward observó el cambio en su mirada, volviéndose más ausente. Su expresión cambió con la de ella, sintiendo su dolor.

— ¿Cuánto ha pasado desde…? — dejó flotar la frase.

—Un día y medio.

Bella suspiró. Miró su habitación, sus orbes chocolate se detuvieron en el escritorio. Recordó su mirada verde olivo, llena de pasión, tan abrasadora.

Apretó la mandíbula y pequeñas lágrimas saladas cayeron de sus mejillas.

Edward miró el escritorio, pero no supo qué había ocurrido. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder leer la mente de Bella, pero le fue imposible. La tomó en sus brazos y la consoló. Le retiró las lágrimas con los pulgares y la tomó de los hombros, la separó y la miró directo a los ojos. Se acercó y depositó un contenido beso en sus labios. La abrazó y ella enterró el rostro en su hombro.

—Estoy aquí, jamás me iré — le susurró.

—Promételo — le dijo contra el cuello.

—Lo prometo.

Bella lo abrazó con más fuerza, había dejado de llorar. Aspiró el aroma del vampiro, totalmente embriagante. Se separó de él.

Bajaron las escaleras y Bella notó la nota pegada al refrigerador.

_Bells:_

_Billy está muy preocupado por Jacob. Hemos conseguido algunos voluntarios para salir a buscarlo al bosque. Tenemos que hablar cuando llegue._

_Te quiero. Papá._

La humana miró la nota, y procesó lentamente lo que decía. Jacob jamás aparecería, probablemente estaba a miles de kilómetros, corriendo en forma de un enorme lobo de café rojizo.

Suspiró profundamente y se recargó en la mesa. Sintió el dolor comenzar a asomar. Miró a Edward y reprimió el sentimiento de culpa todo lo que pudo. Encontró consuelo en que quizás Edward podría darle el apoyo que necesitaba.

Edward la miró con eterna dulzura y le jugó el cabello con los dedos. Colocó la mano en la parte trasera de su cuello y la hizo extenderlo, haciendo un ofrecimiento para él mismo.

Bella parpadeó con velocidad, la había tomado con la guardia baja. No supo qué hacer, apenas y respiraba, expectante.

Edward le retiró el cabello y miró el curita que le había puesto. Lo rozó con el dedo.

— ¿Te duele?

—No — Bella estaba confundida, el tacto de sus dedos se sintió exquisito contra la fina piel de su cuello.

—Jamás debí hacerlo.

Bella observó los orbes de otoño. Notó la culpa auténtica en ellos.

—Edward, no. No te sientas así. Era necesario.

—Nada justifica el que yo te haga daño.

—Salvarte la vida lo vale, y mucho.

Edward le sonrió con lamento. La miró a los ojos.

—No te merezco — le besó con mucha suavidad el área donde la había mordido.

Bella cerró los ojos, el tener su boca tan cerca del cuello le hizo pensar cuando la había mordido. Esa sensación tan arrebatadora e inexplicable, tan visceral. Lo sintió en la carne.

—Edward… — susurró. Pasó los dedos por el broncíneo cabello.

Se besaron, ahí parados en la cocina. Bella sintió en lo profundo de su ser agradecimiento de tenerlo para ayudarla a sanar, por muy profundas que fueran sus heridas. Edward a su vez supo que dejaría que lo torturaran miles de veces si eso implicara el bien de Bella, había hecho la decisión de jamás dejarla, de mantenerla a salvo. Ambos se complementarían.

Ambos lograrían una lenta catarsis.

**Espero sus comentarios. Nos leemos.**


End file.
